The present invention relates to weight distribution sensing for use in gaming, exercise and therapy purposes. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for sensing weight distribution which integrates an advanced control interface.
Currently, balance platforms utilize the distribution of weight (also known as user balance, or center of gravity) to determine posture and positioning. Such balance platform devices may be coupled to a processing system for analysis and feedback to the user who is standing on the balance platform. The processing system may be a gaming consol, or other computerized program. Balance accuracy, steadiness, and control may be sensed and compiled into feedback statistics for the user. The feedback may including general posture ratings, physical adeptness, body kinetic control, game score and other indices. One notable balance platform on the current market is the Wii Fit™ by Nintendo™.
The current balance platforms suffer from some shortcomings, however. Among these shortcomings is the lack of integrated controls, cost of manufacture, and degree of precision. The current balance platforms often require a separate hand held control device for inputting controls by the user to the game consol or other processor. The reason for this limitation is that, until now, it seemed impracticable to integrate easy-to-use and accurate controls into the balance platform because the user stands on the platform, thereby limiting controls manipulation to the user's foot. Cost and precision limitation of current balance platforms is due to sensor location and engineering design.
Hence there is a need for an improved weight distribution sensory device with integrated interface controls. Such a system may provide an improvement over current balance platforms in both manufacturing costs and sensory accuracy. Additionally, such an improved system may enable user interface without the need for an independent handheld controller. Such a system may enable increased usability in a wider range of applications than current balance platform systems.